The Volturi's seceret and most prized position
by FullMetalAlchemist01
Summary: The Volturi have many secerts but one is their most top secert and prized. What will happen when that happens along into the Cullens hands without relising that? Non the less have a new member or two to their family?
1. need a new family

Vinara awakes in the morning, which for her different for most. She looked around her room before jumping out of bed and landing gracefully on her feet not making a noise as she landed. She walked over to her balcony opening the doors to see a cloudy day. She smiles before walking to her closet and slowly opened the doors to walk into the huge room when she reached it.

She pulls down a crimson red dress that was made out of silk and slides it on. It was smooth and the red dress clung to her small, yet nice curves. She pulls her hair tie out of her hair and freed it as it dropped down past her shoulders. The curls was a bright red color that you could find in the middle of a crowd and it framed her face and made her golden eyes even brighter.

She grabs a thin white gold necklace with small diamonds on it and places it on her neck. She then turned around to look at a golden box. It was small but she looks at it for a moment before walking over to it and tracing her fingers across the top of it before slowly opening it reveling red velvet inside and a ring that was white gold with a large, pure, red ruby and had the royal crest on it. She picks it up and slowly slides it on looking at it and a sad smiles appears on her face. "For you mother."

She then slides on red heels that matched her dress color and leaves the room walking down the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs she came to see one of the most 'none wanted to see faces for the day'… it was Aero. Don't get the wrong idea, Aero was one of her most beloved friends, but he was way too old for a Vampire in her opinion and he used way too much security and started a lot of things she would have chosen not to do nor did she agree with a lot of them. Aero smiles at her and bows a little.

"My dear girl, did you sleep well?" he asks her. He's dark crimson eyes meeting her calm cool golden ones.

"Yes Aero," She answers "Much to my surprise, I'm surprised you remember what it is called." she says curtly.

"My, my," He slowly shook his head. "You are supposed to be the kindest and well mannered woman of all the Vampires, No? After all, your mother left you in charge of us."

Vinara smiles, "I'm supposed to be the leader, aren't I?" She asks as Aero looks at her, his eyes going into slits "But after my mother died, you hide me from the world saying it was best for our kind," she said not yet finished "And yet, I agreed to let you have your corporation of "Volturi" to take care of the population when I am gone, or should I say "in hiding" still?" she finished, her smile long gone now and Aero bites the inside of his mouth before replying.

"Dear Vinara, I have keep things in order have I not?" he asks "I believe my brothers and I are doing well," he says and touches her face "After all you have to sleep every once in awhile, which I may add is very, very highly unusual for our kind is it not?" Vinara then pulled away from his hand.

"I sleep because I, unlike you, get tired after welding my powers after so long." She says "And was it not you who asked the Queen, or should I says adopted mother, to turn me due to my power?" She asks him "You know I only changed so I could be with her forever, then when she returns from a trip, she was soon met by death!" She seethed glaring at him now.

Aero shook his head "Still as stubborn as always," he says "You shall never get anywhere in your life, pardon me, years I mean, if you for not know when to yield." He looks at her "D not get me wrong, your power is most splendid. To be able to copy any move or power you see or read about, and use any power you choose at any time. To go from fire, to ice, then to mind, and to brute strength within seconds." He says and runs his hand across her face. "But you could be so much stronger if you drank the blood of…" He was then cut short by Vinara's hand slapping his away from her face.

"I shall NOT DO THAT! I will never drink the blood of a human. Animals do their just for me," She hissed "I am currently looking for a family I may move in with that shall appreciate that, you know as well as I my mother taught me to cherish humans and to only sacrifice the animals." Aero then slaps her out of rage.

"YOU SHALL NOT MOVE IN WITH A COVEN!" He says with venom in his voice. "You are too valuable to our kind," He says as Vinara held her face, for once the slap actually hurt since a vampire had hit her.

"I shall do as I choose, I am the Royal family, or should I say what is left of the royal family," she began "You shall not cross me Aero, or I shall rid of you and your corporation, or should I say "Volturi" before you can say "I'm sorry"" she walked past him leaving him standing there glaring. She ignored the holes he was burning into her back as she headed towards the bathing room and walks in to see her two best friends that she "hired" to "work" for her. They looked at her as she entered seeing as they had just finish putting rose petals into the pool sized bath. She walked over and picked up the towels that they laid out for her before continuing to walk into the back room to changing into the towels.

She took off everything and replaced them with the towel all except for the royal ring she received from her mom, the last queen, before she had died. She then walked back towards the bath and down into the rose water and sits on the stairs and looks at a short girl that had short, choppy, black hair.

"Seara, did you get any more information on any families or covens who are "Vegetarians?"" she asks the one girl. Seara's face lights up.


	2. letter recieved

"Seara, did you get any more information on any families or covens who are "Vegetarians?"" she asks the one girl. Seara's face lights up.

"Oh yes my lady, I found a coven you may be interested in, their name is "Cullen". A rather strange coven, family. They are rather large with 10 members at the moment, one of which is a Half- Vampire." she answers and Vinara looks at her.

"I heard Aero talking of a large family with a Half-Vampire child, is this the family you speak of?" Vinara asks and Seara nods smiling "Could you get me a pen, piece of paper, and their address by chance?" She asks as the other girl with brown curly hair stands up and walks out of the room returning with the materials smiling.

"Already ahead of you," the young girl says. Vinara smiled sweetly ay the girl before taking the paper and pen.

"Thank you Rachel," she says and picks up the little table to the right of her and sets it in the water on the steps so it wouldn't get wet and wouldn't move. "So who do I write to?" She asked Seara and Seara blushes a little; after all she was still human.

"To Carlisle Cullen." She answers Vinara.

"Thank you," Vinara says before slowly opening the lid to the pen and starts to write.

_Dear Carlisle Cullen,_

_I am Vinara and I would like to know if I may join you coven/family. I am already a "vegetarian" so you need not worry about me going to the town for my dinner. For in my eyes humans are the same as us in a way, after all we were once one and still are in some ways. If I may join I would be very appreciative if you would let me do so. I am very controlled around humans and I do not wish to disturb you, if you may not want me to come then, that is your wish and I shall respect that. If not I shall come and be in forever dept to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Vinara Vueltrys_

She then folded it perfectly and handed it to Seara who places a stamp on the envelope and slides the letter into the envelope and puts on the address belonging to the Cullen's.

"Thank you," Vinara stands up and walking into the center of the huge bath and washes herself then goes under the water and comes up then starts towards the steps again to get out. Once out and wrapped in towels Seara and Rachel blow dry her hair and brush it out for her before she leaves and changes into her regular clothing. She slowly walks through the hallways towards the study. She walks into the study sighing at the sight of all the books that she had to read, after all her years being alive, she had never gotten through all the books in this library and there was still so much to learn.

She picks up a book on the universe and smiled. Lately she had been interested in it and loved all the information the book held. She sits down and starts to read about Mars and the Moon. She sat there for what only seemed like a few hours to her, reading several books, but then realized that it was not a few hours but instead 3 days. She slowly sets the book down on the table next to her and stretches before slowly walking to the oak door to the exit to the study/ library.

She started to walk down the hallway and walks into her drawing room looking at all the drawings she had accumulated over her years of drawing and smiles picking up one of them. It was a picture of Aero when she first started and she flings it across the room. He was defiantly the last one she would want to see right now. She sits in her chair and looks at all the people rushing around the streets by the huge building that she was confined to. She closed her eyes listening to their chattering before the sound of footsteps in the hallway, heading towards her drawing room, broke her trance and looks at the door. After a few minutes Seara knocked and then slowly opened the door.

"Miss?" She says and smiles finding Vinara in the room. "Princ…Lady Vinara, I have something for you," She says and Vinara looks at her raising an eyebrow.

"You do?" Vinara asks standing up as Seara starts to walk towards to her. Seara hands her a letter and smiles. Vinara looks at it then at her "Is this what I think it is?" she asks and Sears nods.

"Umm…WELL DUHH!" Seara says and Vinara's eyes light up and she smiles opening the letter but stops and looks at her.

"But how did it get there and back so fast?" She asks as Seara points to the letters stamps.

"First Class both ways," Vinara smiles ripping it open pulling out the letter so excited about it and hurry's to open it before starting to read it out loud.

_Dear Vinara,_

_You are most entertaining and a great interest to me. I had only known of one other coven other than mine that were vegetarian. And it seems most entreating to me that you should have the last name of our dearly departed Queen, who died so very many years ago. Sadly, before I was even born into my Vampire life. And my wife and I would very much so love for you to come and live with our coven. But I must warn you that my family is quiet large for a vampire coven we have 10 members at the moment. And here is a list of names of the people that are in my family at the moment in order that they we all began our life with one another. I would so very much so love to add you to the list of my loving family. _

_Carlisle Cullen- me_

_Edward Cullen-my 1st son _

_Esme Cullen-my wife_

_Roslie Cullen-my 1st daughter_

_Emmett Cullen-my 2nd son_

_Alice Cullen-my 2nd daughter_

_Jasper Cullen-my 3rd son_

_Renesmee Cullen-my granddaughter _

_Bella Cullen-my 3rd daughter _

_Jason Cullen-my 4th son _

_I must also warn you that we are great friends with our neighbor Werewolves. I would love you to show them respect. Also you're welcome to come and go as you please, to see my family. _

_Your friend,_

_Carlisle Cullen _

Vinara thought she was going to die from the excitement. She was so happy he said yes and sent it so fast to her. He had even sent her a FIRST CLASS TICKET on an airplane! She smiled and seen Seara smiling.

"I will go pack your bags and get Rachel to help me," Seara says before running out of the room. Vinara stands there for a few minutes before looking outside the window and then turning to her door pushing it open running down the hallways towards her room. As she ran down the hallways she sees Demitri and ignores him and starts to run past him but Demitri wraps his arms around her in a flash and stops her.

"My, my Vinara. In a rush are we?" He asks and Vinara cringes before putting on a happy face and looks at him.

"Yes I am Demitri; I am on my ways to tell Dear Aero and everyone that I shall be leaving tonight to go to my new home for awhile, if not forever. She says and Demitri's face filled with confusion.

"Yeah right, Aero is not going to let "the princess/Queen" go elsewhere to live," He says pulling her into him "Plus you are very valuable to the Vampire people," he says "Also who would take in a veggie eater like you?" He asks her as she smiled jerking herself away from his grasp.

"The Cullen's are" She says before bursting into the meeting Aero was in with a table full of red eyed, white skinned people whom wore dark gray and black robes of all sorts of shades. They all stand up and bow to her and said in unison.

"Your ladyship."

She waves her hand and sighs,

"I thought I told you to stop doing that 100 years ago," she says and walks over to Aero as the rest of them watched her in awe. Aero stares at her in question.

"May I ask as to what honor I have, to have you disturb my meet, Dear Little Vinara?" Aero asks as his brothers were actually interested in this affair for once and watched closely.

"Yes you may." She was a few feet from him "You may indeed."


	3. new home

"Yes you may." She was a few feet from him "You may indeed. Starting tomorrow I shall be living in America." whispers started to go round the table and the guards that stood along the walls. Aero's brothers, who seemed at the moment most entertained, watched the scene before them.

"My dear, why leave us to go live with people you don't know. None the less who? May I ask who would take an animal blood drinker like you in? It's not even fit, may I add, after all you are a Queen my dear." Aero asks kind of flustered. Out of everyone in the world, she seemed like the only person in the world to fluster him and she was a pain in his ass none the less. She had always been a pain to him ever since she was young.

"I shall say the Cullen's my 'dear' Aero" She emphasizing the dear part with a small, crewed smile. "I'm leaving tonight on a plane, Carlisle has given me a ticket you see." She looked at the men around the table. "Do not stop me, or I shall kill every single one of you who do try, and believe me I will make it a living hell on you," she then focused on Aero "Bye." With that she walks over to the door but stops and looks at them "By the way, I shall visit you once every four months or so, and Aero I do expect you to set me up an account in America so that I can buy my clothing there. And if anyone so much as lays a finger on my maid's in the absence I swear you will perish. So leave them to live their life's here untouched." she then walks out the door and head's to her room.

"My Lady, are you truly going to get your wish?" Rachel asks.

"Of course I am, I got a letter from Mr. Cullen today and he said I could come and live with him and his family. He said it would be a pleasure for me to join his family as well." Vinara says and looks at Rachel as she hangs her head.

"Will you still come to see us?" Rachel asks looking up at her finally. Vinara smiles and in a flash is in front of her hugging her.

"Of course I am!" Vinara says "Don't let anyone tell you different." She then walks over to the bed to help Seara finish packing her bags and Vinara looks at Seara. "Do you think I could lay down a little while before my Cab comes to take me to the air port?" she asks and Seara nods.

"Yes you should have plenty of time," Seara looks at her watch. "I shall finish packing your bags with Rachel."

"Please awake me as well."

"Of course we will you Ladyship," Vinara groans.

"Please remind me that I will not say a thing about being a Queen when I am with the Cullen's, I really hate being addressed as "Queen" "Princess" and "Ladyship"" Vinara says and Seara giggles.

"I will do so my _Ladyship_" Seara smiles smugly.

"Seara, she said to stop." Rachel nudges Seara and Vinara laughs.

"It's ok, no harm done." Vinara walks over to her bed and lays down in it and slowly falling asleep.

"The car is here Princ….Lady Vinara." The doorman announces as Vinara runs down the stairs in a skirt and tank top carrying her luggage.

"Just call me Vinara, I mean it's not that hard to remember Thomas," she says "I will get my luggage," she pulling away from his reach when he went to grab her luggage from her "After all I'm going to the America's and must fend for myself remember?" she says and Tomas smiles.

"Won't be the same around here without you," Tomas says and opens the door for her. Vinara smiles running to the car seeing the cab driver was at the trunk with it open.

"Your luggage can go here Miss," he says and she slides the luggage in the back herself.

"Thank you, to the airport please." She gets into the car.

She gets her luggage off of the luggage turner and looks around and sees a few people there. She had to admit First Class was amazing. She smiles loving how everyone was treating her like any normal non-royal people were treated. She walks outside only to see a man with brown hair holding a sign with her name on it. She walks over to him.

"Hi I'm Vinara," The man smiles before putting the sign down.

"Very Pretty as well," he held the door to the black fancy car open for her "Your ride Miss." she gets in then he closes the door behind her and gets into the driver's seat and they were on their way.

On their way to the Cullen's house she looks out the tinted windows looking at the small town around her and teenagers looked at them as they past memorized by the car wondering if the Cullen's got another new car. Nope this was just her ride to the Cullen's. They were soon on a long road that was surrounded by woods and greens. Vinara looked at the view loving it with a smile on her face. They soon came upon a small hidden drive, pull into it only to see that it seemed as though it extended forever. It felt like a year as they drove down the driveway but finally came upon the house and they stopped. She opens the door and at that moment the house door opened reveling Mr. and Mrs. Cullen she supposed. Esme walks down the stairs and hugs her.

"My, you are very beautiful and your eyes are so bright!" Esme says and looks at Carlisle "Think she will be the new fascination of the school this year? After all she will be going with Jason this year to school." she said and Vinara smiled as the cab driver was unloading the car. "Are you hungry?" Esme asks her and Vinara smiles.

"A drink of water might be nice" she says with a wink giving them a hint to make it seem like they actually ate. Carlisle then smiles.

"Yes you shall have some water in a minute or two." he says noticing the wink and knew what she was talking about. After the guy was done unloading the car he turned to them.

"Love to stay and chat but I still have work to do," The cab driver say before getting in the car and driving away.

"I told you we should have gotten one of the boys to pick her up." Esme says to Carlisle and Vinara shakes her head.

"Ohh no… the cab was just fine, perfect in fact." Carlisle smiles at her.

"You are a very kind girl indeed," Carlisle says and looks at Esme "Would you really want to rain on the kid's parade by bringing them home from their hunting trip just to pick up Vinara after she just said that?" Carlisle asks and Esme shakes her head.

"No your right that would be mean." Esme says at that time a young girl runs up to the door.

"Grandmother? Grandfather?" She looks at Vinara and points at her "Who is that?" Esme flashes next to her and picks her up.

"It's not nice to point at people Renesmee" Esme says and Carlisle nods in agreement.

"Her name is Vinara, Renesmee. She shall be staying with us." Carlisle says and Vinara holds her hand out to Renesmee.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee" Vinara says and the little girl reaches her hand out to touch her but a flustered expression goes across her face. Carlisle and Esme look at Vinara.

"So you have a power?" Carlisle says and Vinara nods a little.

"Yes, but a it's a drag." She answers. Esme then smiles at her.

"Another gift added to the family." Esme looks at Carlisle then back to her.

"Will you show me sometime?" Esme asks and Vinara smiles.

"Maybe some time." Esme nods.

"Oh, how rude of me" Esme says "would you like us to show you to your room?"

"Yes, please that would be most splendid." Vinara answers her. She then picks up her bags and follows them into the living room. "It's so bright and open" she says in amazement.

"Is that a problem?" Carlisle asks Vinara.

"Oh no, of course not." She looks around "I absolutely love it!" At that time Esme puts Renesmee down.

"You're going sleep in my father's old room upstairs." Renesmee says and Esme sighs.

"Renesmee dear, don't be do blunt please." Esme says.

"Is it not proper to tell Vinara where she shall stay?" Renesmee asks curiously.

"Yes. It is but you don't tell her that it was your father's old room. She may think that we may have kicked him out of it for her to sleep in." Esme says and Renesmee's face lights up.

"Oh…" Renesmee says "May I go down to the stream to read?" Esme nods. Next she hugs Vinara "I hope you become one of my Aunts too!" She says before running outside. Vinara looks at Esme who started up the stairs.

"This way dear," Esme says and looks at Carlisle. "You can go to your din dear, I have her." Her and Vinara then starts up the stairs and Carlisle disappears. Once they got to her new room Esme opens the door, and Vinara looks a bed but no blankets on it and a walk in closet.

"Do you have any blankets?" Vinara asks and Esme looks at her funny.

"Why do you need blankets dear?"

"This will probably sound weird, but I actually seep." she answers and Esme's eyes grow big.

"You do? Are you only half-vampire?" Vinara shakes her head.

"Yes, No, no I am full Vampire, but after I use my powers they cause me to weaken and I get tired after awhile and that makes me fall asleep." she explains and Esme makes an O with her lips. "Also may I take a shower?" she asks and Esme laughs.

"Yes you may, I will say though; it shall be different to live with a Vampire other than Renesmee who sleeps none the less you shower. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right dear." She says before leaving her to do her own thing. Vinara sets her bags down on her bed and walks out of her room closing the doors behind her and starts to the bathroom with her clean clothes. She then reaches the bathroom and walks in closing the door behind her and smiles at the clean beautiful bathroom. She sets down her clothing and walks over to the shower turning it on and stripping her clothes off and steps into the shower and finally relaxes enjoying the hot water.


	4. Meeting the family

When she was done with her shower she steps out into the cold air and a shiver runs over her. She smiles before drying herself off then picks her clothes up off the sink hanging her towel up before sliding on her clothing. She puts on a pair of skinny blue jeans that were really dark and a yellow V-cut t-shirt. She starts to hear voices downstairs and picks up a hairbrush brushing out her hair. She heard Esme's voice and the other voice she supposed was Carlisle's voice. The rest she was very unsure of. She steps out of the bathroom and starts down the hallway towards the voices and she approached the stairs.

"Where did you find this 'new' guy then?" A guys voice "Plus how could he be a vegetarian like us? I thought you were the one to discover it!"

"Emmett, I did not discover it first, I found it on my own, there were others. Although, I am surprised to find another person like us." Carlisle says as Vinara step on the first stair and speaks causing everyone to turn to her.

"I learned from my adopted mother, she was what you could call…one of a kind for the social class I grew up in." Vinara says and Emmett's mouth drops open and he points to her.

"You are a she? Not a he!" Emmett says and Roslie slaps his hand down so he would quit pointing. Roslie then looks at her.

"Pardon Emmett he's the king of rudeness." Roslie says and Carlisle smiles as Vinara continues down the stairs.

"Oh, it is alright, you are Roslie? Am I correct? I'm trying to figure it out but I think you look like a Roslie, I love your top by the way." Everyone smiles.

"Yes, I am Roslie" Roslie says and points to Emmett, "This is Emmett." She then points to where a short, dark haired girl stood. "She is Alice, and the one next to her is Jasper." Then her hand flashes across the room to a couple who were holding Renesmee. "Those two holding Renesmee are Edward and Bella." she then looks around then room "The one who is missing is Jason…" she finishes "And thank you, I like your top too."

"Where is he anyways, he was gone once we got home from our hunting trip." asks Jasper and Alice looks at him before closing her eyes then opening them.

"He is at school he forgot his homework in his locker." Alice says opening her eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Roslie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." Vinara says as Carlisle turns to look at her.

"You are very fast at learning aren't you?" Carlisle asks and Vinara shakes her head.

"No, just a photo graphic memory." Vinara says and smiling.

"Don't you think she will be the new talk of the high school this year?" Esme asks and Alice looks at her.

"So you're going to go to High School this year for your Senior year?" Alice asks and Vinara looks at her.

"That's not a problem is it?" Vinara says "I don't have to go."

"Oh no, you have to go to school this year, Jason will be there as well you can go with him." Esme says and smiles "Plus we will be leaving after this year to move." she says and Vinara smiles.

"I never said that it was a bad thing, but I can tell you this about high school, all the guys are going to be all over you." Alice says and smiles. At that moment Vinara's eyes flash to the door as it starts to open.

"Hello." Vinara says as two men walk in who were very tall and you could tell were Indians. They stop and look at Vinara.

"Who the hell are you?" Asks one of the guys and Bella looks at him.

"JACOB!" She yells "That's so rude." Jacob growls a little.

"Well she's really random, not to mention she's one of you and no one knows who the hell she is." Jacob says and Carlisle shakes his head a little.

"Jacob, do not take this out on Bella," Carlisle says, "This girl is a new member of my family, and no, she will not attack any humans Sam." he directs to the other man who stood next to Jacob. Sam strides over to her and jerks her chin up to look at her eyes. Everyone in the room froze in a reaction and Vinara looks at him funny before rankling up her noise.

"I hate to be rude and say this, but you kind of smell REALLY bad." she says and Emmett, Jasper and Edward start laughing. Jacob snorts trying not to laugh as well. Bella and Alice try to stop Jasper and Edward from laughing. Sam looks at her and raises an eye brow.

"I do now?" Sam asks and lets go of her chin stepping back. "Well I hate to say it as well but you smell almost as bad as the rest of the people in this house." Emmett, Edward, and Jacob all stop and look at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jacob says and Sam rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you Jacob." Sam says and Jasper sighs as Emmett and Edward look at him.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Alice says as Jasper looks at her.

"Jason is in a mad mood and he's coming down the road right now…" he says looking down their driveway.

"He better not wreck my car, which was a present from watching Bella for Edward when she was still human!" she says and Edward looks at Bella as Bella looks at him.

"You let her keep it?" Edward smiles.

"Yeah, didn't have the heart to take it back from her." Edward says and Bella smiles kissing him on the lips. Renesmee sighs.

"Dad, mom, come on I'm still in between you guys!" Renesmee whines and Bella pulls away from him.

"Sorry Renesmee." Bella says and Edward picks her up so that she is completely in his arms and looks at the rest of them.

"We shall be leaving, the prince of darkness is arriving." Edward says. Bella hit his arm causing Edward to say "Ouch, what was that for?" he asks.

"You know mom doesn't like it when you call Jason that!" Renesmee answers for her mother and Bella smiles.

"Thank you dear." Bella then picks up Renesmee. "I would stay but you know I can't put up with Jason when he's in these moods." she says and Roslie looks at her.

"Care if I come with you?" Roslie asks and Bella smiles.

"Not at all, I'm sure that Renesmee would love that." The three then flashes out of the room and Sam and Jacob look at them and wave.

"Sorry peps, but you know sometime I get in fights with Jason so it's better if we go over to Edward's and Bella's place." Jacob says before walking out of the door with Sam close behind them.

"Are they the werewolves?" Vinara asks and Emmett laughs.

"Yeah, and I think you're the first one to actually say that to Sam's face, I'm impressed little sis." Emmett says "You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"No, by all means please do." As soon as she finishes the door flings open and a guy with dark black hair and golden eyes burst through the door.

"I hate that stupid pain in the ass Mr. Jackson!" he seethes, "He is such a pain starts yelling at me when all I was doing was stopping at my locker to pick up my homework that I forgot!" Alice sighs.

"Well, you shouldn't have forgotten it in the first place." Alice says and he looks at her.

"Shut up, it wasn't my fault." he pauses and looks at the girl next to Carlisle and Esme. "Who the hell are you?" Vinara looks at Carlisle.

"I hate to say it but some people in your family have very rude mouths." Vinara says and the guy who yelled at Vinara and Alice growls.

"Answer me you stupid little girl, I don't have times for your games." He says and Vinara looks at him.

"I refuse to tell you my name when you keep yelling at me. It's one of the most rude behaviors to have when it's directed at a young lady." Vinara says and Emmett looks at her then Jason then at Carlisle as if asking if he should break up the fight. Carlisle shakes his head. It was about time the boy learned to stop yelling at people.

"I will do no such thing I see no young lady." The guy says.

"Well if that is your wish, then you shall not find out my name. I do not associate with people who are very rude and yell at me for no reason." Vinara says.

"Oh I shall yell if I want to!" the guy yells. "And you were in my house when I walk in so I have a right to know your name!"

"Jason, I hate to say it but I shall not tell you my name, you are rude, impolite, and yell at people who deserve no such thing! Especially Alice." she says as Jason gets pissed.

"You know what the hell my name is as well?" Jason yells "Then I should by all rights know your name!" he yells and Vinara starts for the stairs.

"I told you I shall not have my name known by a rude, impolite person such as yourself Jason." Jason starts to move but Jasper looks at him as does Alice and Emmett.

"Leave her alone Jason, after all she's going to be our newest sister." Emmett says smiling. Once Vinara was out of sight Carlisle looks at Jason as does Esme.

"That was very disrespectful to her, Jason." Carlisle says. "She just arrived here a few hours ago and she gets yelled at for nothing." Jason looks at them.

"Wait? She's going to be living with us?" Jason says "What the hell? She's not going to be going to school with me this year is she?" Carlisle smiles and nods.

"Yes you shall be, and you will be nice to her." Jason growls.

"I already hate her, she talks back." he says and Emmett laughs.

"No, she just doesn't feel like putting up with your shit." Emmett says as Jason just walks past them towards the basement. Emmett smiles wickedly.

"I think Edward and I are going to get along with our new sister nicely don't you Alice?" Emmett asks and Alice smiles.

"I think I shall as well." Alice says and Carlisle and Esme look at them.

"Just don't go overboard with Jason please." Esme says.

"We won't, but I will tell you this, I think Vinara is going to put Jason in his place for once in his life." Jasper says and Alice smiles.

"Yes, and did you see her hair and face? She's going to be so much fun to dress up!" Alice says getting exited.

"Just don't go overboard, Alice, Please?" Carlisle asks. "She just moved from overseas and she probably will have a little trouble moving from those clothes." Alice sighs.

"Ok, I'll only go as far as she will let me." Alice says.


	5. Getting ready for class

Vinara laid on the balcony on the top floor off of her new room looking up at the starry night laying on a pillow with a blanket laying overtop of her as she yawns before slowly falling asleep on the balcony. The door flew open and Alice came flying in and stopped on the balcony looking down at her sleeping before Vinara stared to open her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, you actually sleep don't you? I thought only half vampires slept?" Alice said as Vinara stood up and shook her head.

"I do not sleep often I only sleep after a long travel or if I use my powers greatly." She says and looks at Alice who shakes her head.

"That is fine but I shall say you absolutely cannot go to school today wearing that or having your hair look like that." Vinara looks at herself in the mirror her hair a bit messed up and her clothes a bit wrinkled up because of sleeping out on the balcony.

"Will you help me with what is the style in an American High School then? See I have never actually gone to a high school before." Alice looks at her and smiles almost like the Cheshire cat.

"I thought you would never ask." Alice said pulling out the hair curler and a big bag that had a bunch of clothes inside of it. "Let's get to work."

Alice was standing down stairs and sighs listening to the boys not even paying attention until a voice interrupts them.

"So who will be taking me to school?" Vinara asks as she starts down the stairs to see Jason complaining to Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Roslie about having to take Vinara to school.

"Oh come on can't she just get taken to school by one of you guys?" Jason complains Carlisle looks at him shaking his head.

"No, she will go with you because you are going there anyways and you will get along with her." He put his foot down and Emmett smirks.

"Who knows maybe you guys will get along." Emmett finishes as Edward looks up to see Vinara and Bella coming down the stairs and Renesmee was clinging to Vinara's hand.

"Speaking of the devil," Edward says and Jason sighs not even turning as Emmett looks up and whistles. Vinara wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black high heels that had a black bow across the toes, her shirt was a white button up blouse with a black belt right below her breasts. Her bright red hair was in loose curls that fell down her back in twirls with the sides pulled back and held in the back with a red rose. Her eyes popped because of the make-up that Alice insisted on it.

"Damn sis, you fix up nice." Emmett then soon was hit by Roslie.

"She does look nice and she looked just as good when she first arrived here as well." Roslie looked at Emmett with a look saying 'You are an idiot speak properly she is from Europe.' Esme smiles at her as well.

"You look lovely my dear." Esme walks over to her in a flash hugging her. Carlisle exhales deeply.

"I am going to have to keep the boys off of the property with you in town." Carlisle jokes before Jason finally turns around to see her and raises and eyebrow at her.

"You actually can dress nicely, can't you?" Jason spoke as Jasper hits him.

"Well, do you still plan on being an ass, or are you going to be nice and try to get to know my?" Vinara asks and Jason rolls his eyes.

"Your name would be nice." He replies and Vinara finishes walking down the stairs and Renesmee ran over to Rosile to be held.

"How do I know that you aren't going to be a little jerk to me like you were yesterday when I first met you?" she questions and Jason looks at him.

"See what I mean?" Jason complains "See what I have to deal with all the time now."

"I am in agreement with her, if you are nice to her she might actually tell you her name and maybe you guys will become friends." Carlisle gave advice to Jason who only stood there and glared at Vinara.

"Whatever," he started towards the door. "Get in the black Porsche." Vinara just stood there staring at him before he finally sighs "Please?" Everyone in the rooms stood still and stared at him in shock before Vinara smiles and starts towards the garage.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Jasper asks before Jason threw a book off the table at him.

"Shut up, today in chemistry we get to blow crap up and I don't want to be late for that." Jason walks out of the door "See you jerks after school." He slams the door shut and walks into the garage to see Vinara looking at the cars trying to figure out which one she was suppose to get into.

"Good God, do you know anything?" Jason says and Vinara looks at him.

"I do not know that much about cars, sorry for the inconvenience." Vinara sighs "I don't get out to much I was usually well… never mind."

"Whatever, just get in 'that' car." Jason pointed to a black sleek car.

"Gee… Thanks for such the nice tone of voice, big 'brother'." Vinara spoke getting into the car as Jason froze.

"Do not call me that." He said as he started to get inside the car himself.

"Why not, after all I am supposed to be your new little sister? Am I right?" Vinara says and Jason sighs.

"Whatever just don't get use to it at home, just at school." He pulls out something from his jacket "Here," he tosses a necklace to her "Alice said to put that on." He spoke and Vinara looks at the chocker then him.

"Do I have to?" she asks and Jason looks at her like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" He asks her dumb folded.

""I am not dumb I know this is yours." She spoke and Jason looks at her.

"So what, can't I have a little fun giving a necklace to my lil sister?" Jason points to it "Put it on, I made crap like that so people can know who is in the Cullen family. So long as you wear that no one will give you any slack or a hard time." He spoke as she slides it on. Soon after she seen the school and got big eyed and smiles.


	6. Chemistry Class

Jason and Vinara pulled into the parking lot of the school and Jason whips right into the parking space he was supposed to park in and gets out of the car as some boys walk over.

"Hey Jas," says a tall slim guy with green eyes and long black hair spoke. The other two was a bit thicker and had brown hair and eyes, the other was slim and had blue eyes and bleached hair with black on the bottom. All three of them were pretty tall too.

"Yo what's up Mason, Kurt, Mike." He spoke as the door on the opposite side of the car opened. All of them turned to look even Jason did. Vinara steps out and Mason, Kurt, and Mike whistled at her and Jason shoves Mason gently causing him to knock into Kurt and Mike. "Come on guys that is Carlisle's new adoptee." Vinara smiles softly.

"I do not mind Jason." She spoke extending her hand down to help them up "My name is Vinara, What are you names?" She asked softly.

"Mason."

"Kurt."

"Mickey, but call me Mike." Jason rolled his eyes before he look at her.

"They are all pigs most of the time." Jason says and Vinara looks at him and smiles helping Kurt up as Mike and Mason were standing up.

"I am a big girl; I think I can fend for myself." Jason stops and turns to look at her.

"Wait… Didn't you just say your name?"

"Yes, Jason, I decided to let you know it." Vinara raised an eyebrow and Jason groaned.

"Can you say it again please?"

"The bells are going to ring soon, so I should get going." Vinara smirks at Jason and walks away towards the school. Mason starts to die laughing.

"Dude, she just now old you her name and you don't remember it?" Kurt made fun of Jason.

"You want to tell me or do you want to become a permanent part of the sidewalk?" Kurt put up his hands in surrender to Jason not feeling like getting a beat down today.

"Hey now no need to go threatening, her name is Vinara." Kurt slowly put his hands down "Take a chill pill boy."

"Dude get out of here, you have a hot chick living in your house now since Carlisle is her new adopted father. Vinara is sexy as hell." Mike says and Mason stops to look at Mike then Jason. Jason shrugs.

"Go for her. I don't care she is not my responsibility, but you will most likely have a hard time trying to get her, just to let you know." Jason threw his bag over his shoulder and starts to walk.

"SWEET!" Mason squeals as Kurt rolled his eyes since he was walking next to this moron.

"Yeah, If no one else in the school try to get her first and succeeds." Kurt put it bluntly. Jason just kept walking away before Kurt and Mason catch up to him.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Jason questions him a bit irritated.

"I got my schedule changed, so I have Chemistry 1st, Art 2nd, Math, Biology, Lunch, History, Study hall, Home ec., then Gym." Kurt pronounced proudly as she grinned ear to ear.

"Well, guess I am stuck with you 1st through 3rd then 5th and 7th through 8th then, Kurt." Jason groaned.

"So Mike has to put up with me every period except for 1st," Mason smiled, "Besides, what do you have 4th and 6th period, Jas?"

"Jason has study hall 4th period, I know that." Kurt confirmed.

"I have German Four during 6th period."

"Dude, Jas, You are like brain-ack." Kurt says and they walk into Chemistry class to find Vinara standing at the teacher's desk talking to the teacher.

"Hey, does Vinara have Chemistry class first period too?" Kurt asks Jason. Jason looks at him and rolls his eyes obviously not knowing.

"I don't know, maybe." They walked up to the teacher and Vinara. "Hey Vina, You in Chem first period too?" The teacher looks at Jason.

"I believe her name is Vinara not Vina, Jason." Vinara turns around smiling at what the teacher had just said.

"Oh no, it is completely alright. If you did not notice my last name is Cullen as well so we are both Carlisle's adopted children." Vinara stuck up for Jason.

"Oh my, two Cullens' in the same class, two years ago it was Em," she started as Jason stopped her.

"Emmett and Rosile? Right?"

"It is not proper to interrupt people Mr. Cullen. Especially me, seeing as I hold your grade in my hands for this class, young sir." The teacher finishes.

"No actually I believe that is Vina's paper for this class." Jason started and the teacher slammed her book on her desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I swear take your seat of else." She warned and Vinara stood there standing there glaring at them. Kurt and Mason started to chuckle a little.

"Sure thing Teach, I will go and sit down," he said grabbing Vinara around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Later." Mason said to Vinara as she gasps.

"Jason, put me down!" Her voice was stern and he carries her to the back of the room. A lot of people in the class laughed as Mason and Kurt smiled walking behind Jason and Vinara. "Come on you are being a pain in my ass."

"Really now?" Jason started, "You are always a pain to me." The teacher starts to get even more irritated and throws another book on her desk.

"Mr. Cullen! Put her down now!" The teacher demanded.

"Okay, teach." He drops her onto the lab table he sat at with Mason.

"That hurt you jerk!" Vinara said looking at him.

"At least I don't have someone standing between my legs." Jason said only loud enough for her to hear, Vinara blushed and pushes him away causing him to stumble back and she stands up.

"So here I am and here I thought you were actually becoming nice." Vinara said and Kurt stated to laugh.

"Get over it." Jason started to walk back over to the table sitting down where Mason and Kurt were already seated. "Sit down." He finishes.

"Why don't you make me." She put her hand on her hips and the teacher looks at them.

"Miss. Cullen if you like you can sit with the people to your right."

"No, it is okay. I will sit here and keep Jason in line." She said sitting down across from him. The teacher nods in agreement.

"Do as you please, If you must you may hit him every now and then." She then turns around to start writing on the board and passing out supplies.

"I win." Jason looked at Vinara smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"You sat down."

"So?"

"You said make me."

"I sat down of my own free will."

"So, you still sat down."

"Keep it up and I will blow your ass up."

"Will not." Jason said looking at her rolling his eyes.

"Want to bet?" Vinara smirked.

"You will have to leave the U.S. if you do that."

"So I have a home over in Italy."

"You won't go."

"Will too."

"Cullen's," The teacher she slowly started to set down their Chemistry supplies. "You shall be the leaders of this activity." She then walked off.

"Will not." Jason picked up some things from the bin.

"Don't you ever shut up? Or do you just like to just talk to hear your voice?" Vinara asks as Kurt and Mason start to laugh.

"That was a total burn dude." Mason laughs and Kurt gives Vinara a high five.

"That was great." Kurt patted her on the back and smiles.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kurt says then turns back to the activity as Jason was setting up the chemistry set to make an exploding volcano.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Cullen, will you be here on Friday or will you be hiking."

"Awe man, again Jason? Come on Vinara just got here." Mason whined.

"Get over it you're a pain." Jason looks over at the teacher "Yes, we will be leaving on Thursday and won't be back until Tuesday." Vinara looks at him questioning.

"We are going hiking?"

"Yeah, we will talk about it later." He finishes setting everything up and smiles "Time to make a volcano."

"Oh God…" was all that Vinara could muster to say and thought to herself 'He is going to blow something up on purpose.'


End file.
